The present invention relates to bubble forming devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bubble forming device which incorporates an iris-like leaf aperture mechanism that creates bubbles of varying number and size depending on the position of the leaves.
Devices which produce bubbles have been known for quite some time. There are a number of differing devices which create bubbles, many of which are hand-held and dipped into a reservoir of bubble forming liquid and then blown across to form the bubbles. The opening structure of the device where the bubble is formed has typically been of a fixed predetermined size and shape. Therefore, the size and shape of the bubbles produced is determined by the fixed opening structure.
These devices suffer other drawbacks. Because they are necessarily dipped into an open reservoir, and also due to the fact that children often are the users of these devices, the contents of the reservoir would often times spill. Not only creating a mess, this also limits the amount of bubbles that can be blown as there is less bubble forming liquid available to use after the spill. The need for dipping also causes the excess liquid to travel from the opening onto the handle and eventually onto the hand of the user. This creates a mess and wastes the bubble forming liquid.
Recently, there have been bubble forming devices developed which produce bubbles by delivering liquid to the bubble forming member rather than by dipping. This is often accomplished by a hand trigger or bellows. However, these devices suffer many of the same disadvantages as dipped devices. The child is limited in manipulating the device as the opening which forms the bubble is of a set shape and size. The excess liquid often runs off the opening structure onto the ground or the device itself, wasting liquid and creating a mess. Occasionally, the bubbles adhere to one another and form a chain of bubbles, known as a lather, which droops towards the ground instead of independently floating in the air as intended.
Thus, what is needed is a bubble forming device which has an opening structure capable of being manipulated to form different sizes and numbers of bubbles. What is also needed is a device that retains excess liquid for future use, keeping the surrounding area and user free of liquid. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a bubble forming apparatus utilizing an iris-like leaf mechanism to produce bubbles. The device can be manipulated to form different sizes and numbers of bubbles.
The device is generally comprised of aligned first and second rims which cooperatively define a central bubble-forming aperture. An actuator rotatably moves the second rim relative to the first rim. The actuator may comprise a lever connected to an outer edge of the second rim. A plurality of leaves having a generally arcuate configuration each have a first end pivotally attached to the first rim and a second end pivotally attached to the second rim. The leaves are configured so as to selectively move into and out of the central bubble-forming aperture as the second rim is moved relative to the first rim. As the leaves are moved into the central bubble-forming aperture, multiple secondary apertures are formed. At least one of the leaves includes a protrusion which aids in closing the central aperture. The first and second rims form a recess capable of at least partially containing the leaves when the leaves are moved to a fully expanded position.
In its most simple form, the leaves of the device are immersed into a reservoir of bubble solution after the actuator has been triggered, typically by pulling the lever, to cause the second rim to rotate and the leaves to move into the central bubble-forming aperture. A bubble film is created by at least partially moving the leaves out of the central bubble-forming aperture. Multiple secondary apertures are formed as the leaves are moved. An air stream is applied to the bubble film to produce bubbles.
In another preferred embodiment, a housing at least partially encases the first and second rims and defines a channel which directs excess bubble solution to a basin formed at a base of the housing. The basin includes at least one valve for draining the excess bubble solution to a reservoir associated with the device. The device may include a handle which houses the bubble solution reservoir. Alternatively, the bubble solution reservoir may comprise a bottle of bubble solution secured to the handle. A pump is in fluid communication with the bubble solution reservoir and connected to the actuator such that when the actuator rotatably moves the second rim the pump is activated to discharge bubble solution onto the leaves. Tubing is connected to the pump for directing the bubble solution to a predetermined point on the first and second rims allowing the bubble solution to be dispensed onto the leaves.
Bubbles are produced in a similar manner as described above except that the bubble solution is dispensed onto the leaves by pumping bubble solution from the reservoir onto the leaves. Excess bubble solution is drained from the leaves and first and second rims and back into the reservoir. The bubble film is then formed and an air stream is applied to the bubble film to produce bubbles.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.